Harry Potter and the Sith Lord
by Dees321
Summary: After killing Darth Malak and reclaiming the title "Dark Lord of the Sith", Revan left Bastila in temporary control of the Sith Empire and journeyed to one of his strongholds on the Unknown Regions planet Earth. What he will find there will change the future of the known galaxy forever. And Harry Potter's life will take a great turn. A great member of the Sith Order he shall become
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Passing through Earth's atmosphere, the freighter called the Ebon Hawk flew downwards until it soared above a large forest before nearing a cliff face. As the ship descended directly toward the cliff face, a small strip of rock slid away, revealing a large hangar with black foreboding durasteel walls. The boarding ramp was extended a few seconds after the ship landed, and out walked a tall figure clad in black robes with a red-tinted chestplate, his hooded face hidden behind a steel mask with a T-shaped visor.

Sith Lord Darth Revan.

Three months ago, Revan had decimated the Republic Fleet at the Battle of Rakata Prime, gained Bastila Shan, former Jedi Knight, as a Sith apprentice, killed Darth Malak, and reclaimed the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith and the Star Forge, a machine capable of producing massive armies. After searching through his old databanks on the Star Forge, the ones recorded before the Jedi Council wiped his memory, the Sith Lord discovered the locations of his hidden strongholds scattered across the galaxy. But one of them attracted most of his attention: the stronghold located on a planet deep in the universally undiscovered parts of the Unknown Regions, Earth.

Placing Bastila in temporary command of his Sith Empire with specific instructions to not attack the Republic until he returned and moving their fleet to Malachor Five, the site of the last battle of the Mandalorian Wars and location of the Trayus Academy, Revan went on a journey to re-discover his old strongholds, most of them built during the Mandalorian Wars and the early stages of the Jedi Civil War, and housed large supplies of Holocrons, lightsaber crystals, weaponry, and starships. But some of them were established during the break between the two wars, where he and Malak investigated the origin of the True Sith.

And here he was, standing in the stronghold on the planet that the databanks on the Star Forge had called Earth. The hyperspace jump to the isolated planet was quite long, and took a total of fourteen standard days. Walking to a metal door that led him out of the hangar into a long, winding corridor, Revan made his way to the nearest room. The blast door opened and the Lord of the Sith strode into a large room with computer terminals and a rectangular holo terminal in the center. "A communications room" Revan thought.

After exploring the entirety of the stronghold, Revan returned to the_ Ebon Hawk_. As he walked up the boarding ramp and turned right to walk to the lounge, and then to the cockpit, the Sith Lord was greeted by his droid. At first, he didn't want to bring this droid along, but thought better against it. The droid's skills could prove useful if Revan ran into something amiss.

HK-47 asked him, excitement and longing in his voice "Question: When will I get to disembody or pulverize meatbags, master? My photoreceptors are twitching to see them squirming on the ground."

Revan looked at HK-47. Beneath his mask, he smiled. The droid's thirst for bloodlust was why he liked him so much. "Soon HK, soon." He answered, his voice deep as he said it with his mask on.

Then suddenly it came, like a torrent of gushing river. Revan saw a boy, a baby. He could sense the raw Force energy that the baby projected. Raw...and powerful. With this thought the baby disappeared. He had seen a vision. A vision from the Force.

"Master, master..." HK-47 called him.

Ignoring HK-47, Revan opened himself to the Force, letting its waves flow through him as he tried to sense the boy's very location. When that didn't work, he focused on anger, fear, hatred, jealousy, and pain to make the Force obey him. Closing his eyes, the Sith Lord could now sense the boy clearly through the Force, the infant's presence rang out like a beacon to him.

Engaging the engines, Darth Revan lifted the _Hawk_ up and into the sky.

-line break-

Albus Dumbledore apparated away with a 'pop'. The street, the houses, the lamps, and Privet Drive as a whole seemed to be swept into the harmony of the night. Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived, slept soundly on Dursley's doorstep. All seemed to be in peace. That was until the dark figure that was Darth Revan walked silently toward the Dursley's house. The Sith Lord looked down at the male infant lying in front of a primitive door attached to a primitive-looking dwelling of some sort.

"Now, young one..." Darth Revan spoke, his eyes never leaving the baby. "A great Sith you will become..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three years had passed since the boy, Harry Potter, had been taken from his homeworld. He would be four years old now. Of course, the boy, who his master had called him "Tenebron" would know none of that. He just stared at the wall. He had been locked in this very room for who knows how long. The room was large and there was enough space so he could exercise his muscles everyday by running around in place and doing push-ups. To the left was a door that led to a refresher. He was alone in the room, as always.

A sudden beeping knocked Tenebron out of his thoughts. The spherical probe droid, or at least that was what the machine called itself, had arrived. The small hatch in the always-locked door opened and the droid floated inside, coming to stop near him. Tenebron frowned and wondered what the droid would test him with this time.

Projecting a hologram of a blue-green planet from one of its built-in holoprojector, the droid intoned. "What is the name of this planet"

"Dantooine" Tenebron replied, confident that the answer was correct. The last "session" with the droid had the droid teaching Tenebron about the planets, star systems, and hyperspace lanes of the known galaxy.

"The given answer was incorrect. You will be subjected to a five-seconds shock" the spherical droid said the words, with no trace of emotion, even for a droid.

The electrical jolt was painful, but Tenebron had learned to endure. He would survive.

"It is time for your physical excercise" intoned the droid.

At the droid's words Tenebron immediately jumped to the floor and did as many push-ups as he can, and each ones as fast as possible. He would not be shocked this time. He would not let the droid win. One day, he would be strong...

-line break-

Years later, Observation Platform, Star Forge...

Tenebron spun and deflected the blaster bolt aimed at his head with the whirling blade of his lightsaber, with the Force guiding his movements and warning him of danger as well as granting bursts of speed beyond human limits, the Sith apprentice was confident he would win this duel. He weaved sideways to avoid another stream of blaster bolts and pushed out with the Force at his target. HK-47 was thrown back several meters to the floor with a 'clang', blaster flying out of sight. But the assassin droid got up as quickly as he had fell. The droid activated something on his right arm, and cortosis-weaved blades extended from the small hole in both of his hands.

"Proclamation: Now, master, we will have some fun!"

With that HK-47 launched himself at Tenebron, attacking with quick slashes with the built-in vibroblades. Tenebron blocked a few of the slashes, but had to resort to weaving and jumping to dodge the onslaught. Then an idea came to his mind. Focusing on the Force, as well as negative emotions, the Sith apprentice imagined his whole body blending in with the Star Forge's observation chamber. When he opened his eyes, HK-47 was looking around for him, confusion etched in the assassin droid's voice.

"Confusion: Master Tenebron, where have you gone? Even my sensors cannot detect you! What Sith trick is this?"

At first Tenebron was confident that HK-47 would not do anything, but he quickly dismissed the thought when he saw the assassin droid pulling out a sonic grenade. That would not happen. The Sith apprentice disengaged from his camouflaging field that he had just projected with the Force and, with both hands outstretched, launched a barrage of concentrated Force Lightning at the droid, much to HK-47's surprise, but after a few seconds, he decided to stop it. HK-47 turned his head to look at him.

"Exclamation: Master! It seems that you have sneaked upon me using the stealth technique practiced by the majority of the Sith Assassins of Trayus Academy. I must say, I did not expect you to know an ability as advanced as that."

Tenebron laughed. A high, cold laugh. "My skills have grown, HK. The child that you and my master knew is gone. Now There is only Darth Tenebron, dark lord of the Sith."

"Admiration: It seems that what you have just said is true, master. Nevertheless, if I am not sent on a mission to capture, kill, disembody, traumatize, or pulverize meatbags for Master Revan, we can continue our duel anytime, master Tenebron."

"We will see, HK"

-line break-

Darth Revan's Meditation Chambers, Star Forge...

The blast door opened and Tenebron walked in. The room was large, and the walls were lined with sith sculptures, holocrons, and lightsabers. In the center sat Darth Revan, Tenebron's Sith Master and leader of the New Sith Empire, deep in meditation.

"You summoned me, master?" Tenebron asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Yes, Darth Tenebron." said Darth Revan, who got up and turned to look at him. His mask hiding all emotions. "Our Sith Empire had claimed the Outer Rim, Mid Rim, and most of the Core Worlds. The Republic and the Jedi lies defenseless at our feet. Soon we will assault Coruscant and restore order. There will be no arguing, debating, and corruption of the Senate and the Jedi Council. There will only be unity and order under one vision. After we take over Coruscant, I plan to also explore and conquer worlds in the Unknown Regions. It seems that the opportunity has come far quicker than I expected."

Tenebron asked "With all due respect, master, why would we not seize Coruscant first, before turning our attention to the Unknown Regions?"

"Have I ever told you about your origin, Darth Tenebron? About your homeworld?"

"No, master."

"I have hidden this from you for years. You come from a planet in the unexplored parts of the Unknown Regions. The population was weak and primitive, so I saved you from their hands when you were still an infant and bought you into the folds of the Sith. I have granted you freedom."

"For that, I thank you, master." Tenebron answered, remembering the Sith Code.

"You do not need to thank me, Darth Tenebron" replied Darth Revan. "However, the Force has given us a fortune. A gift."

"What do you mean, master?"

"It seems that you once belonged to a society of wild and untrained Force-users on the said unexplored planet, called Earth, in the Unknown Regions. These wild Force Users called themselves 'Wizards' and live a seperate society from the rest of the planetary population, which had far surpassed the 'wizards' in technology advancement. However, their technology is still inferior to our galaxy at large." As his master said the last words, he took out an envelope made from yellowish parchment and handed it to Tenebron.

"Read, my apprentice."

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Darth Revan's Meditation Chambers_

_Star Forge_

_Malachor System_

Tenebron opened the envelope.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. A professor will be sent to retrieve you and guide you through Diagon Alley on July 30, in order to get all the necessary equipment. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Unable to contain his anger, Tenebron looked up from the envelope at Darth Revan's face, hidden behind the T-shaped visor of his mask.

"What sort of sick joke is this, master?"

"This, Darth Tenebron" said his master, indicating the parchment and envelope still in his hand "Is your next assignment."

_Finally, after a long wait... _thought Tenebron. "What is thy bidding, my master"

"This mission you will undergo will take at least a year. I will accompany you to Earth, and we will begin destabilizing the primitive planet's power base in order to control it and bring it into the Sith Empire's grip." Darth Revan stopped, then continued "You will attend to that 'school'. Learn everything you can about the 'wizard' society of that planet. You shoud be proud, my apprentice. This will be one of the first Unknown regions planet that we will conquer."

'Master, but what about your plan to attack Coruscant, not to mention who will control the Sith Empire while you and I are away?"

"Do not worry, Darth Tenebron. My former apprentice, Bastila Shan, will. As for the plan to attack Coruscant, it will have to be delayed. We will attack the Republic's capital after we control this 'Earth'."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I've been really busy lately, but don't worry, that doesn't mean I've abandoned this story. Next chapter will come about three weeks later, maybe even before that. Hope you enjoy this one. Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome in the review. Now, sit back, relax, and read on...**

Tenebron looked at the his new quarters in the base that would be his home for the rest of the year. His master had told him that this was one of his strongholds scattered across the galaxy. The entire installation was hidden behind a massive cliff face. According to the planetary map, the base was stationed in a remote part of the Forest of Dean. He and his master had arrived on the planet Earth for six days now aboard the _Ebon Hawk_, now resting peacefully in the hangar.

Since they arrived, Tenebron and his master, Darth Revan, had done all they could to learn the reading language, customs, politics, and history of the planet Earth. Within the first three days, they had learned a lot. With the help of the maintenance droids and knowledge of the Earth humans' habitats, Revan also constructed a small metal house right above the cliff face with a hidden turbolift that led down the the stronghold, and gave the small house an appearance that would fool Earth's inhabitants into dismissing the house as another building with nothing hidden under it.

Finally, the day came, July 30, the day the professor would come. Tenebron only had a few days before that day to hone his lightsaber skills and hand-to-hand combat in the stronghold's training room, with its storage of training droids designed specifically to combat Force-users. The alarm beeped while the Sith apprentice sat cross-legged on the floor of his quarters, meditating, and at the same time moving Sith sculptures of varying sizes along with his lightsaber around the room with the Force, keeping them high above his head. Grumbling, Tenebron snapped out of his meditative trance, placed the sculptures back where they belonged with the help of the Force, and retrieved his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt. "_Time seemed to fly by so fast"_ he thought, as he raced across the corridors, augmenting his speed with the Force. Reaching the turbolift, Tenebron dashed in hit the topmost button.

The house that stood over the Sith's underground garrison had indeed been for appearance, Tenebron noted. A living room with two sofas, a table, and a television. Two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a toilet. Revan had already been standing in front of the door, clearly waiting for him. The Sith Lord turned to look at him, and Tenebron was quite surprised, though he didn't show it in his facial expression. Where Revan's mask should have been, under his hood, was a shadow so dark that Tenebron was unable to see even the sllightest detail of his master's head. Then it hit him: Revan did not have his mask on, and must have projected some kind of dark aura to hide his face. The chestplate and gauntlets on Revan's chest and arms were gone. His master was wearing only a black hooded robe.

"You've arrived" Revan said, his voice no longer deep and distorted, but smooth with a sharp edge of its own. "Shall we?"

"Yes, master."

Tenebron stepped toward the door and opened it. Standing there was a tall, black-haired woman in emerald green robes.

She began, her stern gaze never leaving him. "Mr. Potter, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, from Hogwarts School of-"

McGonagall gasped out loud when she caught sight of Revan and his darkened visage. Tenebron's master, however, seemed to be expecting something like this, and shoved McGonagall into the house with the Force. The professor was knocked down to the floor, but she managed to pull out a wooden stick from her robes. Though before she could do anything with the wooden stick or utilize it to her advantage, Revan, faster than normal human eyes could follow, moved to her location on the floor and placed his right hand on her head.

Tenebron was about to ask his master what he had done to the woman, and was given the answer just as quickly.

"I dominated her mind with the Force and put her under a trance." Revan picked up McGonagall's wooden stick, and continued. "When the trance ends she will have no recollection of ever meeting us, the earlier ordeal, or anything that might happen while she is under its effects. When she finally leaves us, she will believe that she had completed the task she was sent for."

Tenebron knew about his master's strategic military intelligence, lightsaber mastery, and potent command of the Force, but never could he thought Revan could achieve a feat as powerful as this. Even the very few Jedi who knew this technique, a far more advanced version of the 'Jedi Mind Trick', refrained from using it. Of course, Tenebron should have never doubted his master in the first place.

-line break-

Revan walked into the Leaky Cauldron, his apprentice right behind him. The two Sith's face were hidden behind the hood of their pitch-black robes. Even though the dark and shabby establishment was almost empty, save for a few old men, Revan decided to further intensify the Force aura that completely hid his hooded face behind the veil of shadows, as for not to draw any attention from the few people in the pub.

He followed McGonagall to the other side of the bar, where a door led off to a walled courtyard. Tenebron walked up right behind him. McGonagall looked at the two of them, then turned to the brick wall. She tapped her right fingers on a brick, three times. The bricks on the wall wriggled and shifted until they formed an archway, and beyond the archway, an ever-constantly buzzing society of 'wizards'. Shops littered the cobbled street that seemed to twist away into the crowd. Revan himself could see that the place functioned as one of the most influential, if the only, commerce center for the wizarding economy. The first step to take over the wizard side of the planet's population seemed to be to stop the flow of goods here, to take it out of the equation, and, if possible, mould the marketplace to his own vision to serve the Sith Empire's purpose. Though for the present time, how that could be achieved, Revan did not know yet. He would later have to study more about the governmental structure of the wizards in order to form a plan.

Her purpose served, McGonagall was starring at Revan and Tenebron intently. With a dismissive wave of his hand and a mental nudge with the Force, he ended the Force trance on the Hogwarts professor. The woman walked away and disappeared into the alley's crowd without ever looking back at them.

For some time, the Sith master and his apprentice walked around the crowded wizarding street, studying the wizarding society. They went into shops, bought books about the wizards' history and politics, as well as the schoolbooks for Tenebron. Revan had noted, from seeing an old bearded wizard perform "magic" with his wand to change a pebble into a bird, that he sensed the Force being used, but in a so primitive and wild fashion that it warped the very fabric of reality. The whole race of Force-sensitive humans had also grown too reliant to utilizing the Force, or in their case, "magic", with their wands as a focusing tool, thus greatly limiting their potential.

Revan reached what looked to be a tall, white government building, Gringotts, the wizarding community's bank, his apprentice a full meter behind him. He walked up the stone steps and into the building. The goblin guards at the entrance looked at both of them, then turned their gaze away, showing no surprise at seeing the shadowy veil projected through the Force that shrouded Revan's face under his hood. "_These goblins share a striking resemblance to the Lannik species" _he thought.

"I would like to withdraw some money from Mr. Potter's vault." said Revan to the goblin behind the counter.

The goblin studied Revan and Tenebron intently, then asked "Do you have the key?"

Revan replied, putting the power of the Force behind his every words "We do not have the key. You will create a replica."

"You do not have the key. Come with me to the back door. We will begin the process of replicating the original key using Mr. Potter's blood."

Revan had manipulated the goblins into destroying the will that granted Albus Dumbledore's hold of the Potter vault, (he wondered what the Hogwarts headmaster would want to do with Tenebron's biological family's vault in the first place), and after extracting a moderate amount of money from the vault, spend it on Tenebron's books, school robes, and wand ("ebony and unicorn hair, nine inches" said Ollivander, the wands shopkeeper). The two Sith left Diagon Alley equally satisfied with themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, hope you enjoy! Comment away if you have questions or advice.**

Jedi Master Dorak stared at the very sight before him. What had been a meeting between the remnants of the surviving members of the Jedi Council concerning the survival of the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic itself had turned into a heated and unnecessary debate. With the seemingly unlimited forces of Revan's reorganized Sith Empire crushing the Republic forces on almost every single battlefront, backed up by the Star Forge facility, heavily defended behind the bulk of the enemy's forces, the Republic's end was forfeit.

"I knew we shouldn't have wiped Revan's memory when Bastila bought him to us" said Atris, her voice bitter. "We should have killed him right then."

"We thought he could be redeemed." Zhar Lestin spoke. "We were wrong. He fell pray to darkness-"

Vrook Lamar interrupted him. "And now, not only did Revan succumbed to the dark side, but Bastila Shan as well! Two of the Order's best!"

"What's done is done, Master Vrook" interjected Zez-Kai Ell "The war with Revan started eleven years ago. Now we must end it."

"There simply is no way to win. The best course of action now is to surrender." Every head in the council turned to look at Master Dorak, who had spoken for the first time since the meeting started.

The Jedi Council continued to bicker among themselves on the Republic capital of Coruscant, while another meeting was held on a planet far away from the rim. The planet not yet discovered by the Republic. The planet that, since end of the Great Hyperspace War, had served as a sanctuary and hiding place for the Jedi Order's real mortal enemy. As many years passed, the defeated civilization that settled on the planet began to prosper once again under the rule of the ultimate leader, the one who instigated the Ritual of Nathema.

The chamber of the Dark Council on the planet Dromund Kaas carried an air of unease, respect, and...fear. On twelve seats sat twelve figures. Robed figures. Armored figures. Humans and Sith purebloods. But what drew their attention was the holographic image in the middle of the room, projected by a middle-sized holoprojector. The hologram stared at each members of the Dark Council with eyes as black as the void of space itself. Its face deformed beyond comprehension. When it spoke, many voices, male-female-young-old, rang out at once, a grim reminder of what happened to the planet Nathema and its inhabitants. Of course, the knowledge of the ritual on Nathema was never revealed to the public, so none of the Dark Council members would know.

"The plan to reveal ourselves to the Republic has been delayed. The rogue Jedi who I had once controlled and sent to be a vanguard of the Empire's invasion had been repurposed by the Jedi, turned to the dark on his own doing, and amassed his own forces with the use of an ancient alien device, the Star Forge."

The entire council waited in anticipation on what would come next.

"My true loyal servants, extensions of my very will, had reported to me with the location of the Star Forge, as well as the news that, Revan, the Sith Pretender, had left the command of his renegade army to one of his servant, while he embarked on a journey into the deeper parts of the Unknown Regions."

The Dark Council never expected what would happen next.

"You will wait until Revan has crushed the Republic and shaped it to his own image, then...we will strike."

With that the eyes as dark as the void disappeared, as the hologram deactivated.

-line break-

Darth Revan had taken the liberty of flying the _Ebon Hawk_, with its built-in cloaking device, all the way to a secured part of London to drop off his apprentice. And with that, Darth Tenebron found himself in front of the space between platforms nine and ten. Oddly enough, he could sense life forms lurking behind the space where platforms nine and three quarters was supposed to be.

_"This will be rough"_ the Sith apprentice thought, as he rushed with all his might at the wall, projecting a wall of invisible Force energy in front of him just in case, his school trunks being dragged behind him in his wake.

Surprisingly, Tenebron emerged unscathed on a wide platform filled with people. A scarlet train loomed ahead, with some people, all of them school students, starting to board the train, some still talking with their friends on the platforms, or hugging and saying goodbyes to their patients or guardians. Wastng no time, he quickly found an empty compartment on the far end of the train. With nothing to do but wait, he stretched out with his Force senses, probing the presence of life signs aboard the train. More and more people boarded with each passing moment.

The Sith opened his eyes at the same time as someone opened the compartment door and stepped in. A redheaded, freckled boy looked at Tenebron, smiled, and asked, "Can I sit here? Oh, by the way, my name's Ron. Ron Weasley."

"I could not have cared less." said Tenebron. He was not planning to make friends here. Not now, at least.

Ron Weasley, still determined to test a Sith's patience, went on. "What's your name?"

"That is none of your concern."

"But-"

Waving his hands in front of Ron Weasley's face, Tenebron told him, loud and clear, his words backed with the power of the Force. "Get out this compartment, now."

With the redheaded idiot away, the Sith apprentice had some time to meditate until the arrival at Hogwarts. After what seemed like mere moments, but was actually two hours, the conductor had announced that they had arrived at Hogsmeade Station. As soon as, Tenebron slipped out of the train along with the majority of the crowd, a man unusually large, even for a human called them.

"Fir's years this way!"

The giant man led them to a fleet of boats at the lake. Looming ahead was the so-called Hogwarts school. The students around Tenebron began muttering and chatting excitedly. He could sense excitement, anxiety, and doubt from the students, but most of them radiated an air of excitement at the prospect of going to a school that taught magic. Though the idea of spending an entire year with these children and pretending to be equal to them in terms of skill still disturbed him somewhat.

The small journey across the lake did nothing but bored the Sith further. He was unfortunate enough to have to share a boat with a group of naive children, consisting of one Neville Longbottom, a Seamus Finnegan, and a boy named Justin Finch-Fletchy. The three was talking about which house they would most likely to be in, or want to be in, when Longbottom turned to Tenebron and asked.

"Hey, what house do you want to be in?"

"I personally could not care less." he paused, and continued. "The house system you and the other two talked about is completely flawed. By dividing the place up, you pave way for competitions, which will lead to needless loathing and infighting."

"I hadn't thought of that." replied Longbottom thoughtfully.

Finnegan spoke up. "No matter, I'll be a Gryffindor! I'd rather kill myself if I end up in Slytherin!"

The boats neared the castle, and came to a stop in an underground cave. The giant-man walked up the a door on the rocky beach, followed by the students, and knocked. Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal a familiar face: McGonagall. The professor's cat-like eyes scanned the crowd. She seemed to not remember ever seeing Tenebron before, a fact which amused him greatly.

"Follow me." she said. McGonagall led them to a small chamber near the entrance hall, closed the door, and turned around to face the students.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. You are about to be sorted into your houses when I lead you into the Great Hall. Before I return, use the time to smarten yourself up a little." And with that she walked out of the door.

After several minutes of having to tolerate the presence of the Britian wizarding world's children chatting excitedly like the weaklings they were, McGonagall returned and led them into the great hall. Tenebron made sure to wait until all the others walk out before him, then followed at the end of the line.

As they walked up through the great hall, with they eyes of older students and teachers up at the staff table locked on them, the bushy haired girl in front on him told the person next to her. "The candles above are charmed. I read it from Hogwarts: A History."

Sure enough, the candles suspended in the air above the tables were held there by Force energy, but the effect was permanent and it felt..converted, like the one who made the candles float did not draw forth the Force from his or her surroundings like a regular Force-user but instead utilized it from their body and converted it into a similar, yet entirely different, source of power.

McGonagall placed a hat on a wooden table up at the front of the hall, then explained that the hat, which revealed itself to be a sentient inorganic object capable of speech, will decide which house to put them.

Personally Tenebron did not care at least one bit which house he would be in, as it would not make any noticeable difference whatsoever. However, he decided it would be best if he be put in a house where the majority of the members would be easily manipulated and bended to his will.

McGonagall started calling names, beginning with "Abott, Hannah", who turned up in Hufflepuff.

Surprisingly enough, the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, ended up in Slytherin, whereas Neville Longbottom was named a Hufflepuff, and Draco Malfoy a Ravenclaw.

Then McGonagall called "Potter, Harry"

Groaning under his breath at his birth name, while the crowd began to whisper among themselves, Tenebron walked up to the stool and put on the hat.

"Interesting, the nearest thing to a dark wizard I've ever encountered since I was made. Yet so full of power I cannot even comprehend."

"Just get this over with." Tenebron thought.

"If that is what you wish, then I will place you in.." the last word was shouted out loud "SLYTHERIN"

-line break-

Ron couldn't believe it. Harry Potter...the shining beacon of the wizarding world. The boy who destroyed the evil You-Know-Who when still a baby, was put in...Slytherin. He looked across to the Gryffindor table, where Fred and George sat. The twins looked back at him, confusion etched clearly in their eyes.

Soon Ron would join them in Gryffindor. But a thought that crept at the end of his mind was constantly telling him to befriend Harry Potter. But Harry Potter was in Slytherin.

_I'll do anything to be friends with Harry Potter_.

Then his turn came. McGonagall called out his name loud and clear, and Ron walked, trying to look as confident as ever, up to the table at the front of the hall. he put the hat on.

"Brash and fiery, you will become a great Gryffindor" the hat said into his mind.

"I want to be with Harry Potter. I WILL be with Harry Potter. I will be his best friend."

"Be careful what you wish for." the hat spoke, before shouting "SLYTHERIN!"

-line break-

Albus Dumbledore couldn't believe what he had heard. Harry Potter, Slytherin?! Molly's son, also Slytherin?! Something had gone awry. When Minerva returned from visiting Harry Potter at his new home somewhere in the Forest of Dean, she had said that she did not meet Harry potter or whoever he was living with. Albus then suggested checking her memory in the pensive, but her memory of the event was blank. After visiting the Dursleys, who had claimed that they never found an infant lying in front of their home eleven years ago, Albus had come to a dead end.

_I have to ask Harry himself..._


End file.
